


An Appropriate Gift

by SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Dean, Dom/sub, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Panty Kink, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction/pseuds/SexuallyAttractedToFanFiction
Summary: Castiel buys Dean a birthday present. Panties. But how will Dean react to this somewhat unusual present from his best friend?(Spoiler: it's smut, lots and lots of smut)This started as an anonymous prompt on Tumblr but it got... out of hand.





	An Appropriate Gift

Dean didn't have very many belongings, that was the first problem. In all the time Cas had known him, he didn't think Dean had once asked for anything, not anything that could be bought at least. He had his weapons, but despite Cas' limited understanding of the human gift giving tradition, he knew that wouldn't be appropriate. Not that Dean needed more guns anyway, he had so many. Other than that what was there? He loved food, but Castiel couldn't cook, and store bought pie just didn't seem personal enough. Music? But Dean already had all of the tapes he knew he wanted, and Cas didn't dare to guess at a new band he might like.   
The day before his birthday it finally came to him. He was looking at the fabric of Dean's shirt, the material worn soft and thin, probably owned for a decade, if not more. Dean wore his clothing like armour, like a hug, defensive, but somehow reassuring. Yes, that was something Dean possessed, with little to no shift in style in all the time he’d known him. Cas smiled at the thought of changing that. He ducked into the first clothing store he found, making sure Dean couldn't see him from the gas station they had parked at; he had heard these things were supposed to be a surprise, and looked through the racks of clothing until he found exactly what he was searching for. It was perfect, Cas was sure of it. 

***************************

Dean woke on the morning of his birthday with a splitting headache, nothing new there; the half empty bottle of Jack on his nightstand had a lot to answer for. He grumbled as he slowly rose to his feet, only leaving the warmth of his bed because he needed painkillers, stat. He slouched to the kitchen and searched through the cupboards, only keeping one eye open, hoping that he could go back to sleep if he just kept as much light out of his eyes as possible. His hand finally landed on the pills, and he popped two into his mouth before filling a glass of water to wash them down.   
"Happy fuckin' birthday to me." He muttered as he raised the glass to his lips.   
"Good morning, Dean, and happy birthday." Dean practically jumped out of his skin at the sudden proximity of the angel, he could tell before turning around that there were mere inches between the two of them. Dean took a drink, the headache only worsened by the violent movement.   
"Ugh, mornin’. What've you got there Cas?" Dean suspiciously eyed the parcel the angel was holding.   
"I believe gift giving is customary."  
Dean snorted.   
"Not in this family."  
"Well..." The angel faltered. "If you do not wish to... I can return it."   
Dean took pity on him. The worried look on his face was far too endearing.   
"No, no, give it over."  
The angel's expression brightened and Dean instantly knew that, no matter what the gift, accepting it was already worthwhile. He tore at the paper, briefly wondering if the angel had wrapped it himself, before concluding that it must have been done in store. No way anyone would spend all that time on his sorry ass. He took the lid off the box, and froze. There must have been a dozen pairs of panties in there, all in bright colours, and a variety of fabrics. He reached out a trembling hand and ran his fingers over satin and lace.   
"Uh-" he struggled to speak around the lump in his throat, "Cas..."   
"You never seem to wear much colour. I thought they would look nice on you." Castiel explained simply.   
Dean didn't even know where to start with that. It was weird enough for his friend to be buying him underwear in the first place, but his mind sort of stalled when it ran into the words pink and satiny, particularly with Cas in the same sentence. The memory of that one night when he was nineteen played in high definition, and he found that his mouth had gone dry. Cas' head was tilted to one side, and Dean wondered how long he'd been silently frozen in place.   
"Cas, guys don't... why would you think-"  
"Morning guys. What's Cas doing here so early?" Sam's chipper voice cut in from the doorway.   
"Hello Sam, I was just giving Dean his birthday present."  
Dean's brain was still in a fog, or he'd probably have done something to stop the inevitable.   
"Oh? What did you get him?" Sam crossed the room in two steps, like the giant that he was, and leaned over to look into the box. Sam snorted in laughter as he saw the delicate fabric. Dean's brain finally caught up with what was happening, and he slammed the lid back onto the box, belatedly trying to hide it behind his back.   
"Underwear." Cas stated obliviously, and Dean gawked at his clueless expression. "I thought he might like to change up his closet."   
Sam bit back a grin, and Dean glared at him.  
"You know what Cas? You're right; Dean really needs to get some things out of his closet."  
Dean's eyes widened at that, but before he could respond, Sam sauntered off, whistling of all things, like it was the best day of his miserable life.   
"I believe I am missing something." Cas mused, and Dean turned back to face him.   
"Out of the closet?" Dean sighed, really, really not wanting to explain any further. "Sam was just being a dick."   
"What does your attraction to men have to do with anything that occurred today?"  
"Cas, I'm not... Guys don't really wear stuff like this? Okay. I really appreciate the thought, but I can't-"  
Cas took a step closer, and Dean suddenly found that he had lost his ability to speak.   
"Dean, if your incomplete sentence was you implying that you have no attraction to members of your own sex, then I believe it is necessary to remind you of the fact that I can, on occasion, hear your thoughts."  
Holy fuck. Dean thought he might be on the verge of hyperventilating, if he could get any air into his lungs at all, which was becoming increasingly problematic.   
"I bought you the underwear, because they will suit you. Besides, I do believe you have worn something similar to them before."  
Dean flushed bright red. He'd been reading his thoughts, how long had he been reading his thoughts?   
"And no, before your mind spirals any further, I am not even remotely judging you for your preferences. I am utterly indifferent to sexual orientation, why would I care about something as trivial as gender?"   
Dean felt tears prickle at his eyes. How could Cas so casually dismiss the concepts that had been tormenting him his entire life?   
"Breathe, Dean."  
Dean did as he was told, taking several unsteady breaths before his heart stopped feeling like it was beating in his throat.   
"I, uh, thanks Cas."  
Dean knew it wasn’t really the gift he was thanking him for.   
"You're welcome, Dean." Cas nodded, the understanding clear in his eyes, those beautiful, blue eyes, so old and wise that Dean couldn't even begin to comprehend the things they must have seen.   
Dean only realised he had leant forward when his lips brushed Cas', he gasped at the unexpected contact, but he was never one to chicken out half way. He pressed forward, lips moving gently, mouth opening against his own. Castiel returned the kiss almost instantly, deepening it, quickly taking charge. Dean moaned softly at the first touch of tongue against tongue, mapping out new territory, delving deeper. Cas pulled away and Dean leaned after him, needing more.   
"Slow down Dean, I need to be sure that you want this."  
Dean huffed in frustration.   
"Firstly, I think we skipped ‘slow’ when you gave me panties. Secondly, this isn’t like possessing a vessel, wasn't my tongue in your mouth clear enough consent?"  
Cas frowned.  
"I don't want to mess this up."  
"Well that makes two of us. Can we go back to making out now?"  
"Do you want this Dean? Truly?"   
"Abso-fuckin-lutely. I've wanted this, you, for years. Forever." Dean tried to stop his voice wavering at a sudden swell of utterly unwelcome emotion. "Now, do you wanna see me in my birthday present or what?"  
Cas' gaze darkened, and he breached the short distance instantly. His kiss was bruising now, passionate, almost aggressive. Dean couldn't get enough of it. Cas slowly walked him back towards his room, not breaking the kiss for a second. He only paused long enough to slam the door shut, before shoving Dean up against it and practically ripping the shirt from his chest.   
"Cas, chill dude, I like this shirt."  
Cas growled, a low rumble that reverberated through Dean's body. He gulped in air as the angel sucked a hickey onto his neck, biting and licking at every inch of exposed skin he could find, tracing a path down. Cas glared at Dean’s jeans like they’d caused some kind of personal offense, and clicked his fingers. Dean jumped as cold air suddenly touched his bare legs, only registering the red silk that was now all he was wearing as Cas leant forward and nuzzled it. Dean's dick grew achingly hard at the attention. The slide of the silk as the angel's warm mouth ghosted kisses to his crotch could almost have set him off then and there, if Cas hadn't chosen that moment to pull away.   
"Cas-" Dean whined, not sure what he'd have said if the angel hadn't instantly cut him off with a firm command.   
"Get on the bed."  
Dean hurried to comply, almost bouncing back up with the weight of his landing. Cas advanced slowly. For all his previous eagerness, the bastard seemed determined to tease. Dean watched with rapt attention as he pulled off the lopsided tie, the trench coat abandoned somewhere in the hallway, and folded each item of clothing before carefully placing them on a chest of drawers. It was too slow, far too slow.   
"You plannin’ on getting naked before I die of old age?"  
Castiel raised an eyebrow, and stopped what he was doing half way through unbuttoning his shirt. Dean cursed.   
"Please Cas..."  
"Please what, Dean? You will have to be more specific."  
The angel smirked, fuckin' smirked.   
"God damn it, how have I never seen this side of you before?"  
"There is plenty of me that you are yet to see." He glanced down at his infuriatingly clothed body then looked back up at Dean.  
Where in the hell did Cas pick up an understanding of innuendos? Dean stared at him before letting out an embarrassingly high pitched laugh.   
"Was that a... did you seriously just-"   
"You talk too much." Cas crossed to the bed in a single stride, and stuffed a pair of black lacy panties into Dean's mouth. He carefully appraised Dean's expression, before leaning towards him and speaking in a much softer tone. "If you don't like the way anything progresses, if you feel at all uncomfortable with anything I do to you, just spit them out and tell me. I do not wish to harm you."   
Dean nodded his agreement, unable to focus on much, but the surge of arousal that the display of dominance had sent coursing through him. He didn't think he could have been much more on board with this.   
Cas took off the rest of his clothes quickly, just standing there for a moment as Dean let his eyes roam over the expanse of exposed skin. He was perfect, tan and solid with so much more muscle than could be seen through the coat. He swallowed down the saliva filling his mouth before it could soak too fully through the gag.   
"Turn over." He instantly did so. "I wish to bind your hands."   
Dean felt his muscles tense at the memories of a thousand occasions on which he had been tied up, beaten, broken.   
"If you do not wish to be restrained, just leave your arms at your sides, if you consent, cross your wrists behind your back. I know this might bring back some memories for you but, if you can get past that, I believe you might like it."  
Dean took a moment to think, knowing that the angel, his angel, would allow him that. His angel. This wasn't some monster, something evil, trying to hurt him. This was Cas.   
He forced his arms to move into position behind his back, then stilled, waiting.   
Cas let out a pleased sound, and ran his hands slowly down Dean's arms, almost like he was soothing a frightened animal. Dean supposed, in a sense, he was. His muscles relaxed under the touch, only to tense again at the feeling of leather against his skin. A belt, Cas' belt, wrapped around his wrists and was tied off. The movements quick and effective. Dean briefly wondered how many times Cas had done this, if he'd ever done this.   
"Shh," Cas pressed a kiss against the shaking skin of Dean's shoulder, "breathe. It's alright. You're alright."   
Dean let out a breath he didn't even know he'd been holding, and the shaking slowly stopped, Cas peppering his skin with kisses, so much more gentle than he'd been before.   
"There's my good boy." The warmth in his voice melted something in Dean's heart, and he made a sound suspiciously similar to a sob.   
"Are you okay to continue?" Cas' lips brushed his ear as he spoke, and Dean shivered at the feeling of breath on sensitive skin. He swallowed down his nerves, and nodded.   
"Good." Cas' voice hardened, demanding submission. Dean didn't think he had it in him to resist, even if he'd wanted to. "Are there condoms and lube in the bedside table?"   
Dean nodded, hiding as much of his face as possible in the bedding, blushing as Cas pulled open the drawer. He knew what else the angel would find there.   
The angel snorted a laugh, and Dean looked up at the sudden break from the dominant demeanour. Cas was biting his lip, unsuccessfully trying to hold back an amused grin.   
"My my Dean, that’s quite the, uh, collection you have there."  
Dean narrowed his eyes at the angel, internally debating whether it would be worth spitting out the gag in order to snap that it was none of his damn business how many sex toys Dean may or may not possess. Unfortunately the glare only proved to be the final straw, and Cas gave up completely on holding back the laughter.   
"I'm sorry Dean, you have the right to do whatever you like behind closed doors, I shouldn't laugh. But oh Father, that is... quite funny."  
Dean rolled his eyes and returned to his previous strategy of burying his face as much as humanly possible. Eventually the giggles subsided, and Dean risked a peek. The angel was wiping tears from his eyes, actual tears. Well that was just perfect.   
"I'll bear in mind your penchant for butt plugs on my next shopping expedition."  
The lingering mirth only slightly dulled the excitement that rekindled at that particular promise.  
The angel lowered himself onto the bed, body draping gently over Dean's.   
"You should have told me about the handcuffs before I used my belt." He whispered hotly in Dean's ear, and Dean shuddered, instantly back on board with the whole sex thing.   
"Though, I have to say, the leather does compliment your skin beautifully. And I was right; you do look excellent in silk."   
Cas grabbed a handful of red silk and shoved the panties down, leaving his cock trapped by the fabric, and eliciting a muffled gasp from Dean's lips.   
"Though, on second thoughts, I think I prefer this."  
Cas nipped at Dean's ass, not hard enough to hurt, but still making him yelp.   
"Spread your legs, as wide as you can."  
Dean heard the snap of a bottle opening as he shifted his position. He tensed in anticipation, and heard Cas tut fondly.   
"Now now Dean, you know that's not the correct thing to do. Relax."   
Cas reached under his body and stroked Dean's cock through the fabric, Dean jerked at the unexpected pleasure, thrusting into the hand, chasing forward in an attempt to find more friction. He could feel his pleasure mounting, and was beginning to think that Cas had decided to make him come like this, when the hand cruelly pulled away. He whined and tried to rut against the bed, but a strong hand clamped down on his hip, stilling his aching body.   
"Not yet."  
A slick finger probed at his entrance, running circles around the rim, before pushing in. Dean felt his muscles contract at the intrusion, his body fighting the sensation, no matter how much he wanted it. He tried to push back onto the finger, take it deeper, but Cas held him steady.   
"You don't dictate the speed of this, Dean, you do not control your pleasure. I do."  
Castiel's finger shoved in fully, and Dean almost came right there. Goddamn that angel had a mouth on him, if he'd known that Cas could talk like this, Dean would have made a move a long time ago.   
Cas pumped his finger in and out a few times, before adding a second, the third joining it almost as quickly. There was a slight burn, but then Dean had always liked that, a hint of pain to magnify the pleasure. Cas crooked his fingers, and Dean yelled at the pressure on his prostate. His whole body was shaking for release, so close, so very close. The fingers left him empty, and Dean could have cried at the loss. He expected them to be instantly replaced with Cas' cock, but instead the angel just watched him as he came down from the edge. Dean was briefly thankful for the panties bunched up in his mouth, because without them he didn't think he could have held back the spew of profanities that seethed in his mind.   
Cas chuckled.   
"Do you trust me Dean?"  
Dean nodded begrudgingly.   
"Then trust that I know what I'm doing. Everything will come in time."   
Was there a slight emphasis on 'come' there? Dean could have sworn there was. Or perhaps his mind was so fogged with lust that he was imagining things. Before Dean could fixate any more on the intention behind Cas' words, however, Cas moved into action.   
The warm tip of the angel's cock pressed against him, stilling for a moment, teasing, before shoving in.   
Cas fucked with the same determination he took on most things in life. Each thrust was hard and fast, going deep, because, fuck, he was big. Dean tried to focus on breathing, as each movement punched the air right out of him. Cas shifted their positions, pulling Dean up and towards him, now pummelling directly into his prostate. Dean writhed on the bed, no longer capable of holding back the whimpers and moans that spilled out of his mouth.   
"I love the sounds you make." Cas growled, and bit a trail down his neck, before pulling the soaked panties out of Dean's mouth, throwing them haphazardly across the room. "I want to hear you say my name as you come for me."   
That was it; Dean was done for even before Cas reached under his panties and started pumping his cock.   
"Castiel!" Dean shouted as the orgasm washed over him. His cock pumping into Cas' hand and filling the panties with his come. He clenched tight around Cas, who quickly followed him over the edge, the angel's cries almost enough to get Dean hard again.   
They both collapsed on the bed, and Dean for some reason found himself wondering if Cas had cured his headache at some point in the undressing process, a thought that was quickly whisked away as Cas turned him on his side and kissed him slowly, sweetly, before unbuckling the belt that Dean now realised was still wrapped around his wrists. His arms felt stiff, his wrists sore from where he hadn't even realised he'd been straining against the bonds, but the rest of his body was just so damn relaxed that he couldn't even bring himself to care.   
"I don't think you're going to be able to wear these again." Cas griped as he pulled off the wrecked panties and dropped them into the bin, along with the used condom.   
Dean had no idea how he still had the brain cells left to think of cleanup as Cas proceeded to wipe them both down with a t-shirt.   
"Don't care." Dean mumbled. "Worth it."   
"Really?" Cas asked, almost shyly.   
Dean kissed the nervous expression off his face.  
"Truly. Best birthday present ever."  
Cas grinned, and Dean couldn't help but grin back.  
"Though I have to say, you're going to have a hard time beating it next year."  
Cas' eyes took on a mischievous glint.   
"I'm sure I'll think of something."

***************************

Dean snuck glances at Castiel out of the corner of his eye as he sipped a fresh cup of coffee. He squeezed his hand tighter under the table, sending him a smile as the angel shifted ever so slightly closer in his seat.   
Sam walked into the room and eyed their messed up hair and dopey expressions, walking over to the coffee pot and taking a long gulp of the warm liquid. He started back towards his room, full cup in hand, before turning back towards them.   
"Look, I'm glad you two are finally together, but next time... try to keep the noise down."  
And with that he left, Dean choking on his coffee as he went.


End file.
